world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Musketeer
Musketeer Musketeer A Dashing swashbuckler with a penchant for the dramatic, the Musketeer is a valiant champion of individuality, a deadly highwayman, or just some nut with a floppy feathered hat and two pistols, and everything in between. Iconic and deadly, none can escape the antics!The Musketeers form a junior unit, initially of roughly company strength, of the military branch of the Royal Household for the nobility of Kithonia and Derwynd. They were created as response to the changes of the war where traditional heavy mounted knights proved ineffective and could not make use of the changes in weapon technology. Musketeers were trained in battle both on foot as infantry and on horseback as dragoons. They were made up of the best and brightest swords and marksman of the younger sons and daughters from noble families whose older children served in more serious roles As one of the less senior units in the Royal Guard, the Musketeers were not closely linked to the royal family at first. Traditional bodyguard duties were in fact performed by the appointed knights. However The Musketeers soon gained a reputation for boisterousness and fighting spirit because the only way for social and career advancement was excelling at their task. Their fighting spirit gained royal favor for the Musketeers and they were frequently seen at court. From their establishment the Musketeers wore blue cloak-like cassocks, lined with silver embroidery and flamboyant hats. Musketeers were civilian dress under their cassocks, according to personal taste and means as individuality was encouraged among them. Prerequisites In order to advance as a Musketeer, you must meet the following prerequisites (in addition to the multiclassing prerequisites for your existing class): • Dexterity 13. • Charisma 13. • Proficiency with firearms • Character level 5th. • Noble background Class Features: As a Musketeer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d8 per Musketeer level Hit Points per Level: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per Musketeer Proficiencies Tools: None Saving Throws: None Skills: None Musketeer gains no extra equipment At level 1 in this class the character receives Personal Idiom ''' At first level musketeer must pick one of the follow options based on his/her personal style. This option cannot be changed afterwards however Swordfighter Gains Dual Wielder as a bonus feat and when wielding a rapier and dagger, gains advantage with the attack rolls for the dagger Shootist Gains Crossbow expert as a bonus feat and it applies to pistols and when using a musket to shoot it deals 1 extra point of damage per musketeer level Dashing Gains Diplomat as a bonus feat and can use their Cha modifier instead of Str for Str based skills checks At level 2 in this class the character receives Royal Guard Gains Cha modifier as a bonus to AC while wearing no armour At level 3 in this class the character receives Smug Reaction Gain a bonus to Initiative checks equal to your Cha Modifier At level 4 in this class the character receives Heroic Stand Once per day when reduced to 0 hp or less as reaction you may regain hp equal to your Cha modifier. At level 5 in this class the character receives '''Personal Idiom II At Fifth musketeer must pick one of the follow options based on his/her personal style. This option cannot be changed afterwards however Blade Flourish One per day as an action while making an attack against a single opponent you can make a number of additional strikes with your offhand weapon, the number equal to your Cha modifier Each of these extra attacks deal half damage and you must declare this before rolling dice. Marksmen One per day as a bonus action if you kill a target with a ranged weapon you may make a single extra ranged attack against any enemy you have line of sight to within 60 feet and when using a musket or pistol this additional attack deals an extra 2d8 damage Dashing Three times per day a Musketeer with this feat can reroll any failed charisma check and gain a +5 bonus to the roll.